Secret agent smash
by Darei1
Summary: The smashers are hired out as secret agents
1. Money troubles

Secret Agent Smash By Darei  
  
Darei :I'm just a poor author who doesn't own anything. Now to the story.  
  
The smashers are sitting aroud Hal Laboratories when Giga Bowser comes in  
  
Giga Bowser: Um guys...  
  
Mario: Yeah  
  
Giga Bowser: You know how we have been having money problems..  
  
Mario: Yeah  
  
Giga Bowser: So we have had too.  
  
Mario: Yeah  
  
Samus: Damn it Mario stop saying yeah. Its getting annoying  
  
Mario: Well-a what else-a am I supposed to say  
  
C Falcon: Show me your moves (Jumps out of window)  
  
Link: Wait he took the TV.. And the Simpsons is on  
  
Bowser: After him!  
  
(They promptly chase C Falcon, beat him up and get the TV back)  
  
Link: Geez who knew that old geezer could run so fast  
  
Jigglypuff: OOPS I DID IT AGAIN. I PLAYED WITH YOU.  
  
Kirby: Jigglypuff stop singing Britney spears music  
  
Jigglypuff: What (combs hair)  
  
Giga Bowser:If I can get your attention.  
  
(Assorted arguing)  
  
Giga Bowser: I'VE HIRED YOU ALL AS SECRET AGENTS  
  
Did you like it? Please review. No flames. 


	2. The psy's in black

Chapter 2: The psy's in black  
  
Crash Bandicoot was having an excellent time at the annual Sony party. He however did not notice the black car pulling up. 2 figures immerge. One is a rather small kid with a red cap and a yoyo. The other is a large white feline with a crown shaped head. Both were wearing tuxedos and shades  
  
Agent N: Agent M, hold him down so I can scan him.  
  
Agent M complied and suddenly crash found himself unable to move.  
  
Agent N: Let me see...He's responsible for the Super Mario Bros movie  
  
Agent M: Sounds like a lifer  
  
Crash was suddenly forced into the back seat of the car  
  
Agent M: Let's go give Crash a telekinetic wedgie  
  
Crash:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Agent N: Geez shut up we didn't do it that hard.  
  
Suddenly the car stalls  
  
Agent N: PK thunder  
  
Suddenly the engine restarts  
  
Agent M:Sweet  
  
As they drive off into the distance to figures emerge  
  
Agent J: Damn it Tommy they stole our act  
  
Agent K: Well unlike you Will my income is not dependant on the men in black series... wait yes it is. Crap. 


	3. The game&watchtrix

The Game& watchtrix  
  
Falco is sleeping when suddenly he wakes up. He sees something on his computer  
  
Computer: Wake up Falco  
  
Falco: What the. computers can't talk  
  
Computer: Yes we can  
  
Falco shrugs and gos to his job as an engineer  
  
Suddenly a phone he just got rings  
  
Falco: yes  
  
Doctor: Listen 2D figures are coming up to kill you so go into the door next to the window and go out the ledge.  
  
Falco: can do (Jumps out window) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (crunch)  
  
Doctor: Damnit Fox I thought you said there was a ledge.  
  
Fox: I was a little off  
  
Falco is in a room with to G&Wers  
  
G&W 1: Mr Lombardio we know that you are secretly a hacker so we are going to find out what we need.  
  
Falco: Your going to stick a dragon fly in my belly button.  
  
G&W 2: No were going to konk you over the head with a frying pan (Conk) so when are the psys going to arrive  
  
G&W 1: There busy doing a men in black parody  
  
G&W 2: Aw damn  
  
Suddenly Falco walks into a building for no particular reason and is met by a Dr in a white coat  
  
Doctor: Heres a red pill and heres a blue pill. Eat the red pill.  
  
Falco:OK Suddenly Falco wakes up in a ship  
  
Doctor: Everything before this moment was a virtual reality program. Here are my crew.  
  
Fox: Hi  
  
Pichu : Hi  
  
Falco: So now what do we do  
  
Fox: You have to visit the oracle  
  
So they walk to a really scummy apartment full of pokemon.  
  
Falco sees a Pichu bending a spoon  
  
Falco: How do you do that  
  
Pichu: Its easy once you realize the truth  
  
Falco:whats that  
  
Pichu: There is no spoon  
  
Falco: Are you blind theres a spoon right there  
  
Pichu: What I mea..  
  
Falco:I mean don't be telling me theres no spoon there when I can see a spoon.  
  
Pichu: Dumbass (shocks him)  
  
Doctor: You can now see the oracle.  
  
Falco sees a jigglypuff wearing a apron  
  
Oracle: Doctor is going to die unless you sacrifice yourself. Have a cookie. And don't mind the vase  
  
But Falco doesent knock it over  
  
Oracle: I need to start reading the script more carfully  
  
So they leave when suddenly Falco sees 2 Pikachus scurry across the exact same place.  
  
Falco: déjà vu  
  
Fox: Uhoh that's a sign that a plot device is occurring. Lets go  
  
But its to late as the G&Ws conk doctor over the head but Fox and Falco manage to get away  
  
Falco: What will they do with  
  
Fox: They will say idiotic things until he tells them what they want to know. And if that doent work they conk him over the head with frying plans.  
  
Pichu:What do you need  
  
Falco: Guns. Lots of guns  
  
Suddenly a whole row of guns come  
  
Falco: Holy crap not that many guns  
  
Fox:we also need some trnchcoats  
  
They appear  
  
Falco: Dude!!!  
  
So they walk into the building with there cool trenchcoats on which for there convenience is convieniently empty  
  
Fox: Damn, You mean weve been carrying these heavy trechcoats full of guns for nothing  
  
So they blow up the first floor for no reason but in the elevator shaft Falco says one thing  
  
Falco: There is no spoon  
  
Fox: Well duh. Were in a elevator shaft  
  
And suddenly they are sent flying up the elavaqtor shaft to the roof Where a G&W is waiting for them  
  
Fox :Lets fire our blasters at it  
  
But then the G&W does a super slow mo dodge  
  
Falco: Dude  
  
So G&W and Falco get into a fight. But just as Falco is about to get hit by a sausage the G&W heres something  
  
Fox: Dodge this (conk)  
  
Falco: Dude! What is it with this author and people getting hit over the head with frying pans. Dude! A helicopter  
  
And so Falco gets in and manages to shoot everything but the Dr who manages to jump into the helicopter then Dr and fox manage to get back to the ship only to find out that evil brainsucking squids are attacking  
  
Falco almost gets in buta G&W appears. Falco tosses it into a subway  
  
Falco: Haha you suck. Dude! Your alive(runs away)  
  
Well he finally is cornered in a apartment where he is being bombarded by sausages.  
  
At the ship  
  
Fox: Why cant we hire up the super hyper cannons of doom  
  
Doctor: Because that would kill Falco  
  
Fox: Well screw him(go's to press the button)  
  
Doctor: Didn't you read the script. Oh look hes dead  
  
Fox:Yay (readscript)EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
Doctor:what you just have to kiss him  
  
Fox: But hes a bird and I'm a fox. Its....EVIL  
  
Doctor:oh for heavens sake (Oracle kisses Falco)  
  
Falco: I'm alive IM ALIVE (sees G&W)crap  
  
So Falco escapes and everything is happy-terrific-fun atleast until the sequel  
  
Authors note: Be aware that my next chapter "The Mushroom files" wont be until 3 weeks 


End file.
